My Married Life
by CatAnimeGirl218
Summary: Wow... I know I'm happy with my life but after 3 years... This is bombarding... Hidden truths from before... Surprising news... Sneaky moves... Is there somebody who wants to take me away from Taiga? I've got to protect Taiga then...
1. Chapter 1: Strange Orange Craving

My first TORADORA Fanfic! I just thought 'What if TORADORA has a sequel?' and that inspired me to write a Fanfic! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own TORADORA

Chapter One: Strange Orange Craving

~L~L~L~

Narrated P.O.V.

Ryuuji came to The Convenience Store to buy some goods for their dinner tonight.

"Ok, so let's see hmmm…"

"Oh boy he looks hot…" Reine commented. The two more girls looked up to where Reine's eyes lie. "I agree with you girl!" Hayane Agreed. However, Karina's eyes were different.

"I want him mine"

"Huh?" The two were wide eyed. "But we heard he's married with The Palmtop Tiger from our school before!" Reine exclaimed. "And they're married for 3 years already…" Hayane added.

"I don't care. Marriages can be void and you can be annulled after. I just want him mine. It's so simple" Karina persisted

"Ok then… you said so…" They agreed.

Ryuuji's P.O.V.

I finally arrived at home, our new home.

"I'm home…" I greeted. "Oh Ryuuji…" Taiga greeted me. "Ya-chan took a nap at her room a while ago so I clean the room. It's the least I can do…" The room is surprisingly clean. Darn, I didn't have the chance to have a fight with the molds this time.

"Taiga you don't have to…"

"It's ok Ryuuji. It's the least I can do. Now go get the dinner ready, Ya-chan might be hungry when she wakes up."

"Ok Then…"

Moments after…

"Ryuuji what's the dinner anyway?" She asked.

"Fried pork cutlet with omelet rice. Your favorite." I answered.

"By the way, do we still have oranges left?"

"Yeah… you're eating oranges frequently these days… are you ok?"

"Yeah yeah I'm fine. Is it bad to develop a liking to oranges?"

"No. I'm just… shocked. After all, I've first known you as a carnivore. Not a vegetarian or something."

"…"

Moments after…

"The food's ready." I announced as I put the food in its assigned places. "Hnnn… is Ryuuji already at home?" Ya-chan asked as she opened her door. "I'm home mom. Let's go eat." I answered.

"Itadakimasu"

I know I sound like a pervert but, I just uh noticed her breasts as she eats her meal. They're uh how should I say this? Yeah, bigger than before. Like there's no need to wear breast pads anymore. She looked like well… ummm… Sexier and prettier from before… Oh am I gawking at her? Crap… if that's the case I should at least touch my food to show them I'm eating.

"Oh… here's your's Inko-chan…" I almost forgot to give her food to her. Inko-chan started raving her meal.

After eating, Taiga ate two big oranges again.

"Huh? Taiga-chan? You're craving for oranges?" Ya-chan questioned.

"Ummm… not really I just developed a liking to oran-"

"Oh! So that's the reason why Taiga-chan's cheeks are so rosy!"

So Ya-chan noticed it too…

~L~L~L~

We lay in our bed. Taiga in my arms. She liked to squeeze herself into me these days… I wonder why. But oh well, she looks hand-crafted in my arms. Sometimes she's just too perfect to be a human... seriously.

"Is it bad to have a liking on oranges?" She suddenly asked.

"Not really. It's not a bad thing." I answered

"But why does it seem so?"

"It's just rare to have a liking on oranges…"

I wanna know too…

~L~L~L~

Why is Taiga Craving for Oranges?

Who are Karina, Reine, and Hayane?

What made Karina want Ryuuji so badly?

What are they going to do?

Reviews Please!

They're for Knowledge, Comments, and Motivation!

Arigato!


	2. Chapter 2: MEATing People

Stupid Surfer… Chapter 2! Enter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own TORADORA. Do I make myself clear?

Chapter Two: MEATing People

~L~L~L~

Taiga's P.O.V.

What a sunny day… perfect for swimming since we've decided to take our family somewhere this day. Good so I can at least try to get rid of this headache I'm suffering for maybe for almost two to three weeks now. By don't tell Ryuuji ok? I don't want him to worry about me…

"All is set?" Ryuuji asked. I nodded. We waited for Ya-chan and Inko-chan before we set off to the blue waters.

Ryuuji's P.O.V.

We saw surfers surf towards high waves as we settle on our place. Ya-chan has already gone swimming while we set things off.

"Ryuuji, I'm going okay?" Taiga informed.

Her hair's been put up in a ball form with hair strands framing her angelic face. She's wearing a pink, one-piece swimsuit with a white heart on its back that proudly showed her pretty curves and heavenly figure.

I felt a liquid fell off my mouth.

She turned into a light flush of pink and fidget. "Uh… Ryuuji are you ok?"

That's the time I was towed away from my overwhelming thoughts and put inside my brain. I wiped out the liquid and turned into shades of Red. "Ye-Yeah... you can go…" I stuttered.

She kissed me, gee so soft, and nodded. "Have fun Ryuuji!" And floated on the waves.

I watched her as she swims by waves. I remembered the days and nights we worked on her swimming skills and I 'enhanced' her swim suit. But now, I don't need to. I could just stare at her and watch out if she needs help. What? I'm a guy after all! And she's my wife!

"Hey there hotie!"

A lady wearing a violet two-piece swimsuit with a pink bow on it approached me. Her pink hair's put up in a ponytail.

"Are you alone?"

Um you know I felt weird. Its like I'm gonna go bad when I'm with her. So, people tell me, do I need to stay away from her?

"Not really, My wife and my mom's out there swimming"

"Care to take a drink?"

Oh well, looks like she's harmless anyway.

She leads me to another table near a huge rock just three tables away. I saw two girls taking a drink at the table. The first is a blonde wearing an orange, one-piece swimsuit with an orange at its back. The second is a blue-haired girl wearing a green, one-piece swimsuit. The two girls waved at us.

"This is Reine Makirawa" She pointed at the blonde. "And this is Hayane Mimari." She pointed the blue-haired girl.

"Hi!" They both chirped.

"Karina, we're going ok?" Reine informed. "Go on." She replied. "Later Karina!" Then they run away.

"I'm Ryuuji Takasu by the way. And you're…?"

"Karina Tashimawa" She gave me a can of orange soda.

"So, why are you here?" She asked.

"Just family outing. You?" I asked.

"Break from work."

So we talk about our families yadada yadada. I guess she isn't as bad as I think…

~L~L~L~

Taiga's P.O.V.

"Taiga-chan, I'm tired swimming. I'm off to our table ok?" Ya-chan informed. I nodded and kept swimming further and further and…

"Waaah!" I yelped.

"Oh…" A young, red-haired man in blue boxers on a surf board approached me. Stupid Surfer.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there. Take care! See you around!" And he took off…

My Head… Nevermind…

I swam further until…

"Dolphins!" I shouted as one approaches me and I saw a school of Dolphins nearby. The dolphin gave me a pink shell that looks like a part of a little clam. The dolphin joined the others and I swam back to take our underwater camera and Ryuuji.

Ryuuji's P.O.V.

We were having a good time when…

"Ryuuji!" Taiga called as she neared us.

"Oh… Karina, this is my wife, Taiga. Taiga this is Karina Tashimawa…"

"Nice to meet you Karina!" Taiga chirped. "Hey! I found a school of dolphins nearby! Come on Ryuuji! A dolphin also gave me this shell…" She showed me a pink shell. "Later Karina! Let's Go Ryuuji!" And I ran and swam with Taiga. Leaving Karina behind.

Narrated P.O.V.

"So… what happened?" Hayane asked.

"Before I could even finish asking all I need to know and make my move, his wife Taiga came in, saying she found dolphins…If she isn't The Palmtop Tiger I could just snatch Ryuuji away… but, oh well…" Karina sighed.

Reine shook her head.

"Mission Failed…"

~L~L~L~

'Don't Ryuuji! She's bad!'

Bwehehehehe…It's good she knows how The Palmtop Tiger acts if she does anything naughty to Ryuuji…

But wait… Why is Karina so crazy over Ryuuji? Can't she see that Ryuuji already has Taiga?

Is this question's answer going to be revealed at the next chapter?

Reviews please!

Thanks! I Send Loves to All!

Mmmmmmwwwwuuuuuaaaaaahhhhh!


	3. Chapter 3: Why Do You Love Him Anyway?

Why! Why! Why! I know it sounds intriguing but this will be a little short ok? Sorry guys but I put everything you need to know for this chapter anyway… Chapter 3! Enter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own TORADORA. Do you understand?

Chapter Three: Why do you Love him anyway?

~L~L~L~

Ryuuji's P.O.V.

"Oranges again?" I asked.

"We don't have oranges anymore!" Taiga insisted.

"Yo! How's our married couple?"

"Minori-chan? Kitamura-san?" Whoah they're here!

"Minori!" Taiga ran up to Minori and hugged her tightly.

"I missed you Minori!"

"Same here Taiga!"

Taiga whispered something to Minori and took off.

"Say Ryuuji, do you think Taiga's a tid bit… well… gloomy?" Kitamura asked.

"Ye-yeah I guess so-"

Minori Gasped. "OhMyGawdDon'tTellMeShe's-"

"Don't worry guys I'll tell you all if she's pregnant or something."

"Just make sure we're The kid's Godparents!"

"Yeah… yeah…"

Taiga's P.O.V.

"Let's see hmmmm… Ryuuji would look good on this. And this one too…"

Bump!

"Oh… Sorry…"

"You again?" What! This-This is the Red-haired Guy from The beach before!

"Wait… you're The girl I passed at the beach yesterday right? I'm Really so sorry that time I was having a surf race so I never had the chance to assist you or anything…"

"It's ok…" Wow, ever since I married Ryuuji I've been… nicer heh…

"I'm Raisu Hakimas. And you're?"

"Taiga Aisaka-Takasu. What are you doing here Raisu?"

"Buying new boxers and groceries… you?"

"Same but I'm buying a T-shirt for My Husband, Ryuuji."

…

Ryuuji's P.O.V.

"For what are these oranges?" Kitamura asked.

"Taiga wanted oranges frequently…"

"You know I think you need to test Taiga, Ryuuji… You're her Man anyway…"

…

So everyone has noticed it too… What's happening Taiga? Are you ok?...

~L~L~L~

Narrated P.O.V.

The three girls stare blankly at the night sky. Hayane soon took off to bed.

"Karina?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you want him anyway?"

"I've known him since high school before he knows me. I love him ever since. He kind, neat, cute… perfect. But I didn't see him on graduation. So I've lost hope specially because of Taiga. But when I saw him at the convenient store, My hope was reincarnated…"

"Get your filthy hands of my giant hotdog moron…" Hayane muffled in her sleep.

The two girls giggled.

"She must be dreaming about food again…" Karina assumed.

The two girls took off to bed.

~L~L~L~

Oh… Ok… So That's why she's mad for Ryuuji…

And That Raisu Guy…I don't know…

Reviews please!

Domo Arigato!

Send Loves to All!

Mmmmwwwuuuaaahhh!


	4. Chapter 4: A Bestowed Blessing

Sorry Guys! Wi-Fi's Signal has been weak this times so I failed having Internet Access…But Hey! Here's the Real Deal! Chapter 4! Enter! Hope You Like It!

Disclaimer: I don't own TORADORA. Clear?

Chapter 4: A Bestowed Blessing.

~L~L~L~

Taiga's P.O.V.

5:30 I woke up early again even if I don't want to… ugh… My Head really hurts…I'll just drink water and maybe that'll ease the pain… oops… Ryuuji's arm…

Ryuuji's P.O.V.

5:33 I woke up this early… wow, I don't usually wake up this early except on my school life before …

Taiga! Oh no! Where is she?

Huh? Door is open? Maybe she woke up early too…

I opened the door wider and saw Taiga returning a glass in the drainer. I closed the door and approached her.

"Morning Taiga… woke up early to huh?" I greeted as I hug her, kissing her neck.

"Uhnnn… Ryuuji…" She whispered releasing her weight to me.

"Sorry Ryuuji, I know I shouldn't hide it from you but I don't want you to worry about me… But I can take it anymore…" She voice slowly fading away.

"What do you mean?"

"My Head really hurts… Ugh…" She hurriedly broke free from me and rushed to the comfort room. I, in response, rushed on the door and listened in, asking what's wrong and heard noises inside. "I think my tears will fall from puking…" Was all the response I've got. I opened the door and aided her.

"Are you feeling ok?" I Asked.

"Yeah, I guess so…" She answered almost too quiet for me to hear. But I didn't care, all I care is to know that she is alright.

…

"Are you sure she's alright Ryuuji?" Ya-chan asked like a mother worrying for her daughter but in this case, daughter-in-law.

"Yeah… I guess so… We'll bring her to a doctor later."

"She said she's ok. But she looks tired maybe because of puking." Minori informed. Popping out of our door. "Kitamura-kun is taking care of her…"

I entered the room and Kitamura-kun left us.

"Thanks…"

"No Problem"

"Take care of her"

"I was, I am, and I always will"

I heard the door shut close.

"How are you feeling right now Taiga?"

"I'm fine Ryuuji…" Her voice is coarse.

"Don't worry Taiga…I'll take you to a doctor later…"

"Thanks Ryuuji…"

~L~L~L~

"It's not a trouble at all. It is, in fact, a blessing…"

"What do you mean Dr. Micah?" I asked.

"Congratulations Mr. Takasu. Your wife is pregnant!"

"OhMyGawd!Taiga'sPregnant!" We heard Minori and the others shout from the back of the door.

"I'm going to have a grandchild!" Ya-chan exclaimed.

"I'm going to have my first godchild!" Kitamura-kun bumped on the door from jumping in joy.

Taiga and I could believe it. I AM GOING TO BE A FATHER! AND SHE'S GOING TO BE A MOTHER! HOW GREAT IS THAT! YYYEEEAAAHHH!

Happiness is pushing me beyond limits.

"Ryuuji" Taiga rested her hand on my own on my lap. Dr. Micah is busy writing something. "I can't believe it." She added.

"So do I"

"So for now, I'm going to be your Dr. Micah!" She gave us the paper she's been writing on. "Take care guys! I'm really happy to be your Doctor! You can go now! Bye!" Our Dr. Micah's really joyful. I wonder why but I don't really mind. It's cool to have a doctor like her for my wife.

The Freakiest and one of the most Special days of my life…

So everything has been freaking out and listening to Taiga's tummy. Oh well… stay calm… just a little longer…

~L~L~L~

We closed the door inside our room once again…

1…

2…

3!

"Whaaaaaa! I can't believe I'm going to be a father!"

"I'm a mother!"

I carried Taiga around in joy. Then we settled down.

"I Love You Ryuuji…"

"Love You More Taiga…"

And she brushed her lips in mine…

Ok, the rest is between married couples folks. Goody Night! We need Privacy here! Now Shoo!

~L~L~L~

Congratulations to Taiga and Ryuuji!

Everyone is rejoicing!

But… Behind the spotlight…

Lies silent doom poised to strike…


	5. Chapter 5

Ok Guys sorry I think I've rushed this story when I reread it coz this story's suppose to be 5 chapters only and thanks for all of your support but hey! Here's the real deal!

Disclaimer: I don't own TORADORA. If I did I wouldn't be here.

Chapter 5: Fast News, Fast Acts

~L~L~L~

Ryuuji's P.O.V.

'It's so nice to be happy! Shalalala!' That song keeps repeating in my head. Coz it's correct anyway. Kitamura-kun and Minori are coming here every day saying they want to be with us all the way. I handed Minori another orange for Taiga.

Ya-chan's still sleeping… being The nocturnal she is… unless if you called her for swimming…

We heard a sudden knock at the door.

Kitamura-kun opens it to find…

Our Friends from Our Old School Batch!

Taiga's P.O.V.

My Brain's Sap By this question: Why is everyone here?

Oh right…

"Oh My!"

Don't bother knowing… it's none other than the Stupid Chihuahua over there… Baka-Chi…

"Ryuuji!"

She (without thinking… airhead…) attempts to hug My Beloved. So I shot her with my oh so mighty (Palmtop) Tiger Stare... She notices it, but ignores it anyway, hugging him… If I weren't occupied by my orange I might as well throw one on her air-headed head (right?). I'm still irked just by her presence until now… Maybe because of the fact she still has her eyes on him. What? You think Ryuuji didn't tell me? Hell, I squished out all truths inside his overwhelmed mind just before I lost my virginity…

Oooohhhh… I remember that night…

"E? The Palmtop Tiger isn't affected by The Buggie Huggie then?"

What did Baka-Chi say?

"Umm… Ami-san…" Minori kicked in.

"Oh I remember! I came here 'cause I heard you're pregnant! Who's the Man anyway?"

What? Bitch! It's obviously Ryuuji!

I'm thankful I'm eating an orange…

"Don't be silly Ami-san! I'm the proud father!" You know who said it right?

"Oh…" Take it Bitch…

"Oh by the way Ryuuji, Take care... You are so going to go through hell…" Baka-Chi said it…

Grrrrr…

I guess Kitamura-kun notice it 'cause he got alarmed and popped another orange on my mouth... I took it anyway…

What? I LOVE Oranges…

But I'd give up my life for Ryuuji… Sweet Love… Sweeter Than Oranges…

"C'mon Ami-san... I LOVE Taiga, and that's enough for me to go through this hell you're talking about…" My Beloved said…

BWAHAHAHA! I WIN!

Sweet Orangy Love…

"Ohayo!"

Koji-san and Maya-san were here too?

"Congratulations!" They boomed.

"Koji-san! Maya-san! I heared you two were a couple… best wishes" Ryuuji greeted them.

"Geez Ryuuji… you're making me wanna Marry My Maya this instant…" Koji-san joked. Both blushing after.

"You bet, Koji-san. Congratulations to you, Takasu-san e Aisaka-san…" Nanako-san smiled.

I returned the gesture anyway.

"Sorry I'm a little late… I came here to greet you guys…"

Ryuuji and My eyes got big… but Kitamura-kun's a lot bigger…

Its…

~L~L~L~

Sorry I just got my internet connection kickin' again recently so sorry this one's late…

Who do you think that person is?

Tell me what you think! Pretty Please!

Reviews!

Lovelots!


End file.
